1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool, and more particularly to a cleaning tool having a cleaning element for wiping a region to be cleaned inside a room or a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cleaning tools with a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping a cleaning region are known. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-154791 discloses a cleaning tool having cleaning fabric and a holder that detachably holds the cleaning fabric inserted into a holding region of the cleaning fabric. This cleaning tool is capable of wiping a region to be cleaned by using the cleaning fabric held via the holder. However, in designing a cleaning tool of this type having a cleaning element, it is required to provide an effective technique for enhancing its cleaning effect.